


The Last Time

by Wandering_Dreamer



Series: 100 followers celebration [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 07:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20944877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Dreamer/pseuds/Wandering_Dreamer
Summary: Tim runs into an old, suposed to be dead and gone, ennemy.





	The Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> A nice little creepy piece for your pleasure. 
> 
> TW: blood, a bit of violence, Ra's Al Ghul (he is his own warning), Lazarus Pits
> 
> Non beta
> 
> If you are reading this on another site or app that isn't AO3, this work has been stolen and posted without permission. If the site or app has ads, is monetized, or required a fee, you have been scammed. If a site or app claims to provide offline reading, AO3 already allows fics to be downloaded for offline viewing.

#

The blade cuts through his armor again. 

Too slow. 

Why did think it was a good idea to visit one of Ra's old base again? Ah yes! The Demon's head was supposed to be dead a long time ago (10 years, in their life it's like 50), the League scattered to the winds. 

Tim even got a group of reformed assassins under him, but with the crisis they are facing, he needed answers and an ex personal guard suggested that maybe he could find something in Ra's old books. The secrets ones, not the ones Tim already had in his possession. More secrets and human flesh bound books. Great. 

It had been too easy to reach the place, but on the other hand, people were dying in a similar fashion that of the Clench (fun times, not). 

Then, when in the place, he's been ambushed by a group still loyal to the Demon and the chase led him here. In a hidden Lazarus chamber, facing the supposed dead insane man.

He is wounded, staff lost, vulnerable, but the Demon doesn't move in for the final blow. He sheat his sword… And smirk.

Alarms are ringing in his head. Something's wrong. Tim tries to make for a retreat, but his legs stay where they are. His body locked in place. Something is definitely wrong.

“What did you do?” Tim is losing control over his body. There was something on Ra's sword.

Great. What poison is it this time?

At least his lungs and mouth still works. But his brains is beginning to tingling. The sensation unlike most poison he knew.

“A little thing to make you more… receptive to my offer.”

Please don't be a roofie. Please don't be a roofie.

“What?! What could possibly do that? You can't hope a drug would have that… effect.” 

Don't panic, let him talk, wait. Tim has already activated the emergency beacon. It shouldn't be long now. Ra's always loved monologuing. Wait for a rescue…

Anytime now. 

Ra's Al Ghul is standing so close to him. Too close. Hands reaching. One steadying Tim, the other tilting his chin up, green eyes trapping blue ones in their smug gaze. His skin feels rough and dry.

“Oh! But it will. It is one of my finer works. The research was painfully long, I'm afraid. And… the...failures were quite spectacular and hard to hide the evidences sometimes."

That trigger memories. Spectacular failures? Almost no evidence? A drug that maybe can control-

Tim's eyes widen in realisation and horror. 

"It was you? Wasn't it? All those 'disappearances' and deaths? Jarvis Tech, Brother Blood, Queen Bee… You… Damian... You think... you can cont- Argh!" 

Tim gasps, his throat seize up, his tongue feels heavy. His brains is itching like crazy now and his body doesn't respond to his commands. If it wasn't for Ra's grip on him, he would have fallen.Trembling minutely, he can barely speak above a whisper. He fights a losing battle against his own body and mind. Still, there's gotta be a way out.

Where the hell is that rescue?! 

The grip tighten. Tim feels an unwanted warmth where he is held. As if the touch was comforting or enjoyable. 

“What- ah!….The Hell... you...done?!”

Where is the back up? He's sure the signal went out before being trapped in here? Tim should have waited for the JL member that was supposed to accompany him. Well, regrets and self blame can't do a thing now.

Those green eyes are hypnotising. Such pretty eyes…

No! Come...on! Concentrate! He is... your… enemy...

The Demon leans in, carefully and efficiently divesting Red Robin of his costume as he speaks. Disabling all the securities. 

How?

The cowl is off and Tim blinks the trapped tears away. Even that takes efforts..

Letting the armor fall on the ground, piece by piece. Tim helpless as a kitten in his hands.

"I decided to take what is mine, after a decade of watching you wasting your potential away. Waste away in the name of the Batman's naïve Mission! Mmh. The process is almost complete. A final step and you will finally belong at my side." 

Muscles relaxing against his will, Tim barely manages a whispered "No!" Before Ra's sweeps him in his arms, like a puppet without strings. Yet.

"All there is left to do, is repair the damages your body suffered through those years. You will be made anew. You will be my own. And those fools will despair as we rise to save the Earth from them."

Approaching the Lazarus Pit, the waters reflecting their toxic green glow around.

With terrified eyes staring at the Pit, Tim manage a shiver when Ra's leans to whisper in his ear. 

"And as for the relics of your past, your 'hero friends'? I made sure they were occupied elsewhere. It is to late for them. Time for your rebirth, my serpent."

As he say the last words, Tim's helpless form in his arms, Ra's marches to the sickly green waters, deeper, always deeper.

Gasping his panic, Tim wants to struggles in the hold. His limbs aren't responding, head spinning, an horrible tingling in his muscles. Cold fire coursing through him. Soul screaming as the drug takes hold.

Letting, even welcoming, the green around him. Ra's is at his side, smiling down at him, caressing his cheek. Timothy leans in the touch, smiling back. The waters are boiling around them, skin on fire. Darkness and emerald taking his vision, but he is not afraid. He knows he is safe in the arms of his master. His Demon. 

The Demon rejoices and the humans despair.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted instead of sleeping. Please tell me if there's errors. Thank you!


End file.
